


there must be something more (do we know what we fighting for?)

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: collection of works for #FootballRPFWeek2018Day 1 // best friends to lovers. GötzeusDay 2 // fake relationship. WimmichDay 3 // bed sharing. MeyretzkaDay 4 // getting together. SchweinskiDay 5 // mutual pining. HömmelsDay 6 // rivalry. StenoDay 7 // world cup special. die Mannschaft





	1. Day 1: how did we end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> might adding several characters/relationship in upcoming chapter.  
> i dont know if its okay to using my native language so im trying to write in english. sorry if theres any mistake here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> André didnt expect this would happened. He never was.

André didnt expect _this_ would happened. He never was.

At first it was okay between them. Playing football, as usual. Doing something that they love with all their heart.

Until it wasnt _just_ about football.

Laughing and snickering turn into silent and stiff. All those friendship acts was vanished—just like that. Those memories between them was forgotten.

He was pissed. He very sure was. But he didnt know what to do to make everything’s okay. To make _them_ okay.

He didnt do anything then, but still makes sure that one of them is not broken.

It feels like he was holding a glass and he’s afraid to let it drop –or it might shattered, _hard_.

He still stand there, until now, didnt know what to do.

All those memories.. as if it means nothing. To him. To Mario. To Marco.

No. It _means something_.

He knows. He just dont understand why.

And they keep playing football with all their heart.

Until they meet again, being together again.

“I cant run away thinking about how it hurt me. Even after he left and coming back again. Even when i injured myself. Even after you come and tell me its going to be okay. I know its not, Schü. I cant pretend anymore. Im not okay. I dont even know whats happening to me. I want him back. I want _us_ back. But now you guys are here, i dont know what to do.”

And now he sure knows why.

“I did thought about it, Schü. I didnt know what i want. I keep forgetting all those memories between us. I keep playing to forget. I try and it doesnt work for me. I keep thinking about you, about him, about _us_. It hurt me when knowing that the fault its all on me. I cant do anything but to make sure that we’re gonna be okay again. I dont know when but now that youre here, and im here, i know what i want to do.”

They are meant to be. they are _always_ meant to be.

Time is what they need. And when André looking at them, reflecting on whatever happened before this, he still didnt expect this.

But he doesnt have any problem with that.

Because those friendship— _broken friendship?_ —turn into something more. Something that keeping them happy.

“He’s going to win this thing, Schü, like we did before.”

“Lets just hope that he will.”

Something that makes André relieved.

“I miss you guys!”

“You just miss him, Marco.”

“Aw, dont tell me youre jealous, Schü.”

“But its true anyway.”

Something that makes Marco and Mario be together, again.

André didnt expect _this_ would happened. He never was.

But he is glad all of this happened to them.


	2. Day 2: was it just a lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if all of this is just a lie, lets make the best out of it.

When you look into his eyes, you cant even think before let the word slip out of your mouth.

And he smiles.

And you know youre doomed.

Little did you know that he is also feel the same. When he look into your eyes, he cant even think to progress what did you said.

And you smile, make his world turn upside down so easily.

He is doomed.

But neither of you knew about this—whatever _this_ is all about.

To be honest you dont know what's going on. When he pulls you closer, when he walks with you, when he stops to look at you even for a moment. You like it— _ah, i mean the little things that he did_.

And he liked this decision. To see how you react, how you smile and laugh, as if all the things both of you do come from the heart that says the same thing.

As if both of you _want this_.

Although its not, basically.

You're trying to fall asleep when you remember it,

_"Manu and Mülli are setting up a blind date for me. I dont even know why they would do that so please be my fake boyfriend –"_

All of this—was just a lie?

_Oh, right. Of course it was._

But that doesnt mean he's just joking, is he? You never know. But one thing for sure, you cant sleep through the whole night. Several _what ifs_ popping on your mind, thinking that maybe.. just maybe.. your feelings would returned.

Little did you know that he is also the same.

He’s worried about what would you think. He’s worried if all of this was okay. He’s worried if you think that all of this was just a joke.

Its not. It never was.

Well maybe at first he just want to avoid that blind date thing.

But choosing _you_ to be his fake boyfriend was not coincidence.

He _want_ you to be his fake boyfriend, hoping that someday the word ‘fake’ will disappear. Because faking things are exhausting. He knows that by heart, yet he’s still doing this.

Is there anything he can do to make you realize?

“I didnt know –“

“Told you, Mülli.”

“What are you talking about –“

“I know you have this ‘thing’ with Julian but Mülli didnt believe me.”

“Which Julian?”

Or maybe, is there anything _you_ can do to make _him_ realize?

“Me,” you said with a smile, appear from behind, holding his right hand and squeeze it slowly.

Manu and Mülli were silent for a moment, staring at each other before smiling and looking back at the two of you.

“Oh –“

“Of course its _you_.”

“What does that mean –“ he asks suspiciously. He doesnt do anything but taking a little glance at you and smirking.

Manu just smile at them and drag Mülli away, leaving both of you alone.

Maybe you were feeling brave—to standing here (and even holding his hand!) in the first place, but when he started clasping your hands without saying anything, your heartbeat sounded louder than usual.

If _this_ is just a lie –

“So.. Jo?”

“Yeah, Ju?”

“Now that Manu and Mülli seeing us ‘together’, does that mean –“

“Can we keep it that way?”

–lets just make the best out of it.

You smile, wider this time, “Sure.”


	3. Day 3: i remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “remember the first time we were sleeping in the same bed?”

It all started when one of the room is stil occupied by previous guest. you had no idea what is exactly happened but youre being told to stay here, almost alone, if its not because of him.

He’s looking at you for a mere seconds before turning back his gaze towards the whole staffs, whom whispering so loudly that you can even hear them complain about something.

Concerned about what is happening, he’s about to step forward to ask one of the staff before someone clears his throat.

You jump. He is stepped back instantly.

“One room left, it will be yours— _yeah, both of you_ —for atleast one night.”

You dare to look at Jogi face. You know he’s trying so hard to not showing how pissed off he was.

He’s poking on your side and you nodded before saying, “Just for this night, right?”

“How about until whoever occupied the room right now finally decide to check out?”

Not trying to look obvious, you know that he was holding his laughter. Jogi is really pissed off right now.

“What do you think, Max?”

“I’m good. Come on, Leon, its not like we never share a bed before.”

_Oh, that come out very wrong in my opinion._

Luckily, Jogi didnt notice that. Or he might be trying his best to not notice that.

“If you say so. Its your room afterall.”

Jogi clasped his hands, “Alright then. Go off, you two, and see you in the morning.”

And here you are right now, trapped within the sheets and looking at the ceiling after moving to the right-and-left for several times. Someone half-laying and holding a phone beside you, very aware of your movement finally decide to open their mouth, “Leon Goretzka can you stop moving for God’ sake –“

“As someone whom _often_ share a bed with me, you shouldve known better.”

He’s frowning, “I know that!”

“Are you really?”

He puffs slowly, make you smile faintly. You took your gaze over him and said, “remember the first time we were sleeping in the same bed?”

Flick his gaze a little bit before put his phone on the nightstand and completely laying on the bed before answering, “that time when you were drunk after our first victory and hold me like a koala, yes, i remember that.”

“the second time?”

“when you were so tired and collapse on my bed, i had no other option but to sleeping beside you.”

“how about the third time?”

You starting to smile even wider, make him flustered every second pass by.

“i dont remember.”

You had to laugh at that, definitely.

“You’re a terrible liar, Max.”

“Honestly, i forgot that one.”

“Keep on telling me that when actually having your face as red as a tomato soup i made weeks ago.”

“Your soup was sucks.”

“Dont even try to change the subject.”

“I just did?”

“I knew you remember it all.”

Your face showing the real definition of smug, while he is trying not to throw a pillow at you.

“Even if i did, i choose not to.”

“So you remember –“

“No, i dont.”

“Okay, how about we doing that again?”

“Wait what –“

You take both of his hands and clasp them around, holding it on the pillow, while snuggling closer to his face.

“Leon –“

“That time when youre holding my hands like this while snuggling closer to my chest. Im very aware that we werent drunk and we’re doing this because we want to.”

_That time when we were both at our most vulnerable times. When we do what we want and not even thinking about anything else. Because what matters the most is –_

_You. And me._

_Us._

_And this little things that makes us feel complete._

“That time when we didnt even speak and just hold on to each other hands, because we need it. And then stay awake for hours. Sometimes we look at each other eyes and smiles. And getting closer.”

_I remember._

_Do you?_

“I remember.”

“Of course you do! Finally.”

“Because i wanted to do something back then, but i have a courage to do it just now.”

You taken aback by a surprise you’d never expected before.


	4. Day 4: something just like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... they have been together for a long time, they just realized it now."

“Oh shoot, they did it again.”

Several pair of eyes took their gaze to one certain point in the middle of the pitch, when two so-called-friends collide and sprawling on to the grass, basically ignoring everyone else and make a little friendship bubble around themselves.

“Those two is something that i would call it gross but cute at the same time.”

“ _Cute_? What the _fuck_?”

One raised his voice but then getting sushed—afraid that those two would hear them.

“They are basically an old married couple.”

“If you mean _act like_ an old married couple, then, yes, they do.”

A laughter erupted from the middle of the pitch, make them shut up for a second before started again.

“I want a friendship like that somehow.”

“No, you dont.”

“You dont understand!”

“You dont want to kiss your best friend.”

“They have _kissed_?”

“I bet they have.”

“They already did.”

“When did that happen?”

“Hold on, i need to progress this information.”

“Wait – _what?_ ”

“You didnt know?”

“Who else didnt know about those two’ love story?”

Several hands going up, half looking ashamed and half others looking amused.

“This is going to be a _very long night_.”

“Care to explain?”

“Remember that almost-kissing scene in world cup final?”

Silent, atleast for a while.

One of them gasp softly. Another one making an ‘eek’ face. Several others looking shocked but kinda expect the whole thing.

“ _That_ lead to something.”

“Finally decide to face the reality that they actually fallin in love with each other –“

Another laughter erupted, and they turn their gaze once again to the pitch. did those two.. _cuddling_?

“Honestly, what the _fuck_.”

“Im okay with them being an absolute idiot in love but can someone tell them we dont need a PDA –“

“They just did that.”

“Oh God, im looking at them kissing each other.”

“I need to go to my room.”

“Let me come to your room.”

“No.”

“Are they done yet? Im closing my eyes at this moment.”

“Theyre not done yet.”

“I guess this _is_ going to be a very _long night_ for them.”

“Oh God, im suing them.”

“You cant.”

“Still want a friendship like that?”

“Probably.”

“Whatever you guys said, atleast im glad seeing them finally get their shits done.”

“And actually getting together this time.”

“Trust me they have been together for a long time, they just realized it now.”

Several pair of eyes still looking at those two, whom still cuddling and playing around—but now there’s a little kiss being share here and there, not to make any difference at all. Such thing like this is make everything feel better, atleast for those two.

Here on the pitch, both looking at each other eyes while sprawling accross the grass.

“You hear them?”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Should we continue in my room?”

“I think we should.”

“Alright, lets go, Lukki.”

“Hold on.”

He stands up and took a moment to take a deep breath before saying, “Hey, sorry if the PDA is too much for you guys to handle!”

They gasped when they saw him waving at them. one of them almost wanted to escape before being held by another. Another one kinda facepalm-ing himself. Most of them turn into red, didnt expect any of this.

“Stop teasing them.”

He smiles widely while looking at those wrinkled eyes, “Alright, old man Schweini.”


	5. Day 5: there must be something more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He basically stick with you for entire time when you actually meet each other; in Brazil, during Euro, and even when we have an IB. That must be saying something.”

**“** May i ask you how long have they been like this?”

“Long enough to make me want to lock them in a bathroom.”

“ _That_ long?”

Julian (Draxler), or usually being called Jules, looking at the two of them suspiciously, “if you ever acting or even ended up being like them i swear im gonna come to your club just to make you guys suffer.”

They look at each other, somewhat relieved, “thank God; Max and i already resolve the _things_ between us.”

“Same goes to me and Ju.”

“Its just weird though,” Leon huffed, “you and Erik and _even Matze_ can work it out. Me and Max actually do the same. Joshu and Ju works together too. What makes _our_ _dads_ couldnt?”

“They cant have an excuse about rivalries anymore, so what makes them hesitates?”

“If its because some kind of different teams bullshit, i didnt buy it. Even Marc and Bernd can make it, and it was _shocking_ for all of us.”

“But looking at Mats, its kinda makes sense to me..”

Jo flick his gaze at the nearest table beside them, when Mats having a conversation with Sami, asking about how things going on in Juventus.

“Is it kinda obvious; he’s dense, either is Benni.”

A phone started to ringing, Jules is about to pick it up from the table when he saw the screen, “How is he know that we were just talking about him –“

“Answer him!”

Leon’ eyebrow furrowed after hearin Jo’ response.

“What?”

“Easy, Joshu, its no Ju –“

“Oh, fuck off, Leon.”

“Excuse me guys, let me take care of _our dad_.”

Jules stood up and lookin at Mats—whom still chatting nerveously with Sami—for a mere seconds before excuse himself to answer the phone. About ten meters away from the table, he began to speak, “Hey, Benni.”

_“Hi, Jules. How are you?”_

“I’m fine, _mom_ , or maybe _dad_. How’s yours?”

_“Good to know you still have a sense of humor, so –“_

Jules snickered, “Yeah, not bad, arent they?”

_“From a scale 1—10 i might give you a solid 5.”_

Benni laughs, Jules followed him for a moment before starting to get serious again.

“Is there anything you want to say to Mats?”

Benni stuttered, _“Wait –what –who –“_

“Dont even try to deny it, i knew for a long time, Benni.”

 _“But –im not callin you only for that purpose, im just missin my boys—you and Leon—and want to sent a good luck message for the team –_ ”

“Thanks for the message, i will tell the others. Also _only for that purpose_? You’re meant to say something to him? Thats new.”

_“Dont do this to me, Jules.”_

“I dont even do anything!”

 _“Mats might not like me_.”

“Thats bullshit –“

 _“Watch your language_.”

“Okay, _mom_ —but for real? He basically stick with you for entire time when you actually meet each other; in Brazil, during Euro, and even when we have an IB. _That must_ be saying _something_.”

 _“We’re just friends_.”

“If you say so then go call him rightaway,” Jules shrugged, “he is your friend, right?”

“ _What if he know that i like him?”_

“He wont, except you say it.” Jules rolled his eyes, “Also, wont it be good if he knows?”

 _“No.”_ Benni goes silent for a moment, _“but maybe i should go call him.”_

“And tell him that youve been lovin him since God knows how long –“

 _“Stop being so dramatic about us, Jules_.” Benni laughs nerveously.

“No, but really, its so hard to not being dramatic when it comes about the two of you.”

Jules can sense the smile from Benni all the way through the phone before saying another important things to not overdoo anything and just playing football and keep focus and believin, before actually ending the call.

_“Say hi from me to Leon. And good luck.”_

“Will do. Thanks, Benni.”

While tapping on the screen, Jules headed back to the table. Two person lookin at him as if expecting something.

“What did he say?”

“Is it about Mats?”

Jules smirks, “If Mats looking at his phone two minutes from now, it must be from him.”

Jo chuckles, “If he go up to his room after answering the call, you have to pay me, Leon.”

“Oh, fuck you, Joshu.”

About two minutes later, Mats duck his head and looking at his phone. Jo chuckled so loudly that Jules have to put his hand on Jo’ mouth to stop him. Leon rolled his eyes but still lookin at Mats expectantly.

But he didnt expect to see Mats lookin at him— _no,_ at the three of them.

“Julian, Joshua, Leon! Stop spying on me!”

Three of them goes white and pale before Jules scream, “ _Run_!”

Sami lookin the three of them running away looks horrified with curiousity, “what happened?”

Mats shakes his head, “Boys being boys, i guess.”

Sami snickered, “It must be from Benni. Good luck with that, Mats.”

“How did you know –“

“Theyre basically his _sons_ , also judging by your expression, it changes everytime Benni’ name being mentioned.”

Mats stuttered, “Is that _really_ obvious?”

“For all of us, yes. For Benni? Maybe not.”

Mats sighed deeply this time.

“It will work, trust me.” Sami smiles.

“Thanks, mate.”

Mats stood and excuse himself to his room, holding his phone tightly and lookin at the bright screen showing some text from Benni.

 **to: mats**  
from: benni  
_good luck_

_also i need to talk to you. can we talk?_

_privately, i mean_

_because im sure Jules and others are spying you right now_

**to: benni**  
from: mats  
_hey, thanks_

_sure, i will facetime you_

_maybe ten minutes from now? because three person are spying on me and im about to kick their asses_

_is that okay?_

**to: mats**  
from: benni  
_sure, mats :)_

 **to: benni**  
from: mats  
_alright, see you later ;)_


	6. Day 6: i fooled everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... You want to fight him fair and square. ..."

When Marc saw the news, he was actually holding his phone so tight that somehow everyone’ around him wonder why it hasnt cracked yet.

And all of them knew that he is pissed—which means that nobody had to dare to even stand beside him.

Julian (Brandt, this time) or usually being called Jule watching him carefully for afar, except when someone nudge his shoulder.

“I wonder whats gotten into him.” Say Timo, innocently, makes Jule eyeing him with a furrowed eyebrows.

“As if you really dont know?”

“I dont?”

Jule had to fight the urge to facepalm-ing himself at this very moment.

“Its about Bernd, obviously.”

Actually, it was Jonas whom said that. Jule choose to stay silent this time.

“ _Oh_.”

Timo nodded, as if hes understand.

Everyone else _have to_ understand anyway.

Marc lookin like hes about to throw his phone away. Luckily Manu is there to comfort him. It might be one of _goalkeeper_ things? Jule didnt know, even Kevin is also _there_ , about to sit beside Marc.

“Do you think he hate Bernd for joining to Arsenal?”

“He has been hating Bernd long before he joining Arsenal.”

“And he’s furious right now because...?”

“Because Bernd _joining_ Arsenal.”

“That doesnt even makes sense.” Timo crunching his nose.

“Since when everything about them is makes sense?”

“I admit Jule got the point.”

Jule sighed, deeply, “I wonder what are they talking about.”

“Manu might trying to make Marc forget about his rage?”

“But based on the way Marc still holding his phone, i think Manu isnt even trying to do that.”

“Lets get closer to them.”

“Do you want me to get kicked, Jonas?”

“Do you want it or not, Jule?”

“Lets go, Jonas.”

“Look, even Timo is more enthusiastic than you.”

“Thats because both of you never get scolding from them.”

Jonas furrowed. While Timo shrugging himself.

Jule huffed, “Fine. But if Marc knows that we heard them, im gonna blame you first.”

Three of them walks closer and decide to sit on the table beside Marc, Kevin, and Manu.

Marc looks at their weird act suspiciously, but Manu’ voice startled him to focus once again.

“If is it about _him_ , you can talk to me.”

He coughed, “No, its fine, really.”

“Are you sure youre fine, though? Your phone is about to get cracked anytime soon.”

Manu shoot Kevin ‘ _dont say that_ ’ look. Marc sighed and loosen his grip, “Thanks for noticing, Kev. But for real, its fine.”

No, actually it isnt. Marc realized it just now; when Bernd left the team, that eyes felt like burning through him. Its all makes sense right now.

_That brat._

“Bernd joining Arsenal shouldnt make you feel _that_ way. He is a pro, just like us, and right now hes doing his best to step up his game to be on the same level with you.”

“Yeah, Manu’s right, Marc. You want to fight him fair and square, and it seems Bernd know what to do to fight you that way.”

Marc wants to laugh.

“Its just so _fucking weird_ to see him. One day, hes here and about to kick the hell out of me and he _just left_ like _that_ as if nothing happened. Guess _fucking_ what, this news makes me want to kick his face. And some other guy _dared_ to reply ‘ _we’ve got ter Stegen_ ’—might as well kick him too, if only i know him.”

Manu and Kevin know that; when Bernd doesnt even shake Marc hands.

Manu and Kevin look at each other. Marc still wants to laugh.

He flicks his gaze towards the other three after hearin one of them gasp dramatically. Bet it was Timo.

He’s very good at _this_.

Manu shrugged, “Well.. you have your own opinion. Also Bernd isnt here so he doesnt have to know about what were you said just now.”

“I actually wonder if Bernd saw that comment and want to kick you as well, Marc.”

“Kevin.”

“Sorry.”

Marc fighting a real urge to not burst out laughing right now.

“Its okay, i can handle this.”

“Alright then, go get some rest, Marc.”

“Thanks Manu, and you too, Kev.”

Marc stood up and walk to his room. Makes sure to brushed past Jule, Jonas and Timo and murmured, “Do you think i didnt know?”

“Oh _shit_.”

“Blame Jonas, not me.”

“Blame Jonas, not me.”

“ _Timo_!”

“Its alright though, as long as one of you dont tell anything of this to Bernd himself.”

“That would be me, of _fucking_ course.” Jule said slowly.

“You know what would happen if he knows.”

“Yeah, a non stop scolding of ‘ _how dare he said that_ ’ on the phone from Bernd Leno.”

“Has he really do that?”

“Several months ago.”

“Thats... _something_.”

“Yeah, dont even know how to describe it either.”

Marc is trying so hard to not smiling.

“Go get some rest, you three.”

“You too, Marc.”

“You know what they said, _niemals aufgeben_ , that works on every occassion possible.”

“Including your fight against Bernd, if it actually makes sense.”

Hes actually smiling this time. No matter how weird it looks because they were talking about Bernd, but no one is questioning about it.

He excuse himself and walks off. His hand typing aggresively on the phone screen.

Once he found himself alone, with a closed bedroom door, his phone ringing.

 _“What the_ fuck _was that?”_

“Hello to you, too.”

 _“Fuck off,”_ he can hear a laugh clearly coming from the phone, _“But really, though, they still think like_ that _? And Jule heard your talking?”_

“Jule, Jonas, and Timo.”

_“Timo too? This is going wild than we expected.”_

“I bet 50 dollars Jule is still gonna call you.”

_“He wont. He doesnt want to hear any drama from me.”_

“That bad, huh?”

_“Yeah, that bad. how are you, anyway? Still sucks, i bet.”_

“Fuck you, Bernd.” Marc actually laughs this time.

_“Thanks for providing—recording—informations to me, Marc.”_

“I know you want to hear if someone actually talking shit about you.”

 _“Fuck no. Just want to hear what they think about us, actually. Especially after the news came out._ ”

“Yeah, fuck you too for not telling me youre joining Arsenal.”

_“That because youre too fucked up about the final squad list to heard me on the camp.”_

“So thats why you didnt shake my hands before you left?”

_“If it makes you feel better, im trying so fucking hard to not punch you in the face.”_

“Wow, thanks, i feel relieved right now.”

Marc laughed, Bernd follow him to do the same.

“I miss you.”

 _“The whole rivalry thing between us is exhausting enough to make you turn sappy?”_ Bernd goes silent for a second, _“and i miss you too, idiot.”_

“You brat.”

_“Not my fault.”_


	7. Day 7: its never over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We know that a simple message isnt enough. We want to atleast say something to all of you.”

It feels like the world stop spinning.

It feels like the weight on the shoulder become bigger every seconds.

It feels like everything has crumbling down right before their very eyes.

Have failed everyone –

_We have –lost?_

Some tears may left dried, some tears still fall down.

Eyes become dull. Words never spoken.

Emotions. Angry. Mad. Sad. Dissapointed.

Cries.

_Cry?_

_Are we even allowed to cry?_

Each steps turn into heavy, walk away leavin the pitch, being shouted from the stands.

_This wasnt us. Its just a dream. We will wake up to find that we can do better than this._

Locker room isnt better than the outside. But atleast its silent. The echo from the stands still can be heard, but vague. The silent wins this time. It hurts, and the silent is killing them.

_What happened?_

_What is exactly happened?_

Its getting cold, no one able to stand up and go to the shower. Heads fall on the back, take a deep breath.

Tears fallin down, once again.

_Its a shame, that it has to be this way..? its not enough to say –_

“I’m sorry.”

Some say in unison.

“Its my fault.”

Some say after a while.

“No, its everyone fault.”

Manu whispered. His voice sounds broken.

Then it all goes silent. Again.

_No, no. Dont let the silent win. Please talk. I cant stand this._

Except the sounds of typing. Sounds aggresive.

Its Marc.

Then it rings.

_“You better not to giving up easily.”_

That voice wasnt come from one of them, its from a phone.

_“You heard me; you fucking better not to!”_

Nothing comes as a reply.

_“Put me on the speaker. Do it.”_

He stood up, all eyes on him. He walks put his phone on the table in the middle of the room.

_“Its Bernd.”_

All of them furrowed, lookin expectantly on the phone.

_“I dont think i was good enough to be the first one to be heard by all of you but everyones here counting on me.”_

The sounds of breath linger on the phone.

_“Ive said it once to Marc; you guys better not to giving up easily. Yes, it was awful. Yes, everyone’s dissapointed. Yes, we are crying and i know you guys do. Yes, it hurts so damn much. Sorry for the curse word. But dont fucking let them—all this emotions—took over you. what matters the most if you lose this time, you just have to take back what they took. This.. all of this, makes you stronger.”_

Nobody say anything. heads down. Heads up.

_“Fuck –i know im not good to give inspirational speech but you guys know what i mean. Its football, and its never over.”_

_“Bernd is right.”_

Another voice creeping in.

Mats turn his head, didnt believe what did he just heard.

_“It hurts for us, but it hurts even more for you guys. Youve done your best but its not enough. Youve took risks but its still not enough. but its alright, dont give up. You guys still have a lot to do; especially the younger ones. Hi, Leon, Jules, how are you? also, its not your last tournament either. Even if it does, its not. Yes, some of us getting older but football isnt over just yet for all of us.”_

“Wait –wait Marc –“

_“Yeah, its me, Benni. Please heads up and stop saying sorry to everyone, Mats. I dont know if Manu already said but we win as a team and we lose as a team. The fault is ours, right Manu?”_

Manu smiled faintly.

Benni didnt need to know about that.

_“Mesut? I know you heard this.”_

Mesut look up on the phone, not daring to look at anything else.

_“I’m here, Mes. We’re here.”_

Tears about to fall down once again before someone beside him said slowly, “Yeah, he’s right. We’re here.”

Another one nodded. And everyone followed.

“We’re here.”

His eyes falls on Sami, who nodded and mouthed _i’m here_.

_“Hi, guys, how are you?”_

Another voice now. its sounds so weird because some of them know whose this voice is and they know its not his usual voice.

“Oh my God –“

_“Look, i know youre trying but M_ _ülli, your voice sounds broken and i cant even imagine that. I always known you as a cheerful person but at this time, please let me be the cheerful one here.”_

He took a deep breath, _“Wow, im not even playing but i let the tears fall down. I know Bernd and Benni said something about never give up; thats something i always do. And you do that too, right. This make me remember about 2016.. you know.. but let me get this right, hi, its Poldi here.”_

_“And Basti, too. I hope your nose are okay, Basti.”_

“Uh.. thanks..?”

_“Hi, Basti! Thank God somebody replying. Also, its Schweini, if you guys are confused. I know Bernd is trying hard not to cut our call.”_

_“Yeah, he made a call to everyone so we can say something to all of you. please dont turn into a mess, we’ve done that before and we’re going to win again.”_

_“Schweini is right. All you have to do is stand back up and face everything, its not like you can do anything to turn back time. Come back stronger than youve ever been.”_

_“Its just like Musti’ quote; what is it –“_

_“Its ‘back on top’...”_

_“Oh, hi, Musti!”_

_“Can i get to talk? Everyone’s waiting..”_

“Wait –by ‘everyone’, you mean –“

_“Aside from Bernd, Benni, Lukas, and Basti, then its me, Fips, Per, Leroy, Ju, Jona Tah, Nils, basically everyone who couldnt make it to the squad, then the 2014 squad—including the ones whom already retired—and the Confed, also everyone whom took a part in Olympic.”_

They all goes silent this time.

_“We know that a simple message isnt enough. We want to atleast say something to all of you.”_

_That we’re here, to always support you._

“So.. all of them?”

 _“Yeah, including me_.”

Marco startled.

_“After you, mate.”_

_“Okay,”_ he hums, _“hi everyone, its Mario G_ _ötze..”_

And one after another, the room becomes more lively than once they were stepped back in. Silent was no longer there. There are snicker, laughter, and smile—even wider. They even doing some jokes. It feels like they are back to their colors, no longer just black and white.

 _“First of all, thank you, Bernd, for deciding to called us for joining this conversation. I know it wasnt meant to be like this; he just want to tell all of you, what did he say; you_ fucking _better not to giving up.”_

Everyones laughing, including the ones on the phone, never imagine a person like him would have said something like that.

_“But im glad to hear you guys are fine now. so, i, Philipp Lahm, have something to tell you. im glad Manu is back and doing great as a captain. We’re not the same; i have my own style of captaincy, so does him. But as a former captain of die Mannschaft, i know me and Manu have similar mind; that he wont let it stay like this. Its okay to be not okay at once, but get back up and fight—that whats all matters. Regroup again. Think about what makes us, us. You can—even better, you will do it.”_

“Thank you, Fips.”

_“Thats what friends—no, family—are for, Manu.”_

Fips is right. They were lacking of this, sense of belonging, that the team are friends, are family. Thats why they need to unite as one, playing on the pitch not just because professionalism, but because they _love_ it in the first place. Football isnt over yet. It never was.

Determination is back on their eyes; fire burning once again.

“We will come back stronger, Fips and everyone. We will.”

They just need to show that the word _zusammen_ is true since day one.

And it all starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its angst? its not? i dont even know. also i know this didnt happen but maann, how i wish it did happen like this. as much as im mad at them last night, but its okay for now and somebody need to tell them to not giving up because they will come back stronger than theyve ever been and i have faith in them
> 
> i mean like if the news are true; about the way theyre not unite enough and have this internal conflict, i just hope that theyll learn after this defeat. its not about just the humiliation for not going through to the last 16, but they way they didnt found the 'right' rhythm from the start. i dont know how to say it since my english vocab are sucks.
> 
> also, thanks for reading!


End file.
